


On the Summer Sumer Tour

by JoZPierce



Category: They Might Be Giants - The Mesopotamians (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoZPierce/pseuds/JoZPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the gig of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Summer Sumer Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rho/gifts).



> Music Video of TMBG's original video at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAMRTGv82Zo

We’ll never play this town again  
If our sound is dead  
Someday we’ll get our record deal  
Handshakes and cylinder seals

We had the gig of all gigs  
The opening act at the Uruk  
We never played the big time before  
Now we’re on the Summer Sumer Tour

The Mesopotamians carved in stone  
The closest thing to billboards (if there were billboards)  
Big black stones in the center of town  
And fliers in clay scattered all on the ground

The Mesopotamians are the Opening Act  
For Inanna and her big boy band  
We never played the big time before  
Now we’re opening act of opening night  
On the sold-out Summer Sumer Tour

She’s on the cover of all the magazines  
And every trashy tabloid scene  
Late night talk shows  
She’s a Goddess  
She’s a Star  
She’s hot and steamy  
Always the center  
Of the latest controversy

We roll up to the backstage door  
Boy toys hanging on her arm  
Bling and pearls around her neck  
And she’s fighting with the stage manager  
Again

We enter by the stage door  
Make our way to the dressing rooms  
They’re down the stairs  
Down dark dark stairs  
And no one but musicians go down there

Dressing rooms for has-beens  
From years gone by  
We should have stayed in the van  
Maybe some Erudites from Eridu  
Maybe backup singers with nothing left to do.

And she’s got catering for her entourage  
We hear them through paper-thin walls  
She’s got the dressing room next door  
And we listen in  
On the Summer Sumer Tour

The stage manager is Ereshkigal  
She calls her up and tells her  
The tour may be off  
the audience is gone  
But she’ll let you know when it’s time to go on  
On the Summer Sumer Tour


End file.
